The present disclosure relates to printer/copier output trays. U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,401 discloses conventional structures for flat printer/copier output trays. U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,129 discloses conventional structures for basket printer/copier output trays. Both patents and the patents (and disclosures to which they refer) are fully incorporated herein by reference.
The structure shown in FIG. 5 is similar to the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,401, mentioned above. In FIG. 5, the printer 100 has an input tray 200 and an output tray 300 connected to the printer 100 body 400 at a connection point 460. The input tray 200 and the output tray 300 can include respective input and output print media support surfaces 210 and 310. The support surfaces 210 and 310 can be configured to support an entire piece of print media having, for example, dimensions 8½ inches by 11 inches, such as a conventional standard size paper and/or A4 paper, etc.
The support surface 310 can include a surface formed by extending the output stop 330. The support surfaces 210 and 310 may only support a portion of a piece of print media. The support surfaces can be flat or curved and can have cavities where a portion of the print media is not supported. By way of example only and not by limitation, the cavity 320 for the output stop 330 of the output tray 300 could result in portions of the output print media not being supported by the other output print media support surfaces 305,310. This could also be the case with the input print media support surface 210.
The input tray 200 and the output tray 300 can be configured to rotate from an open position to a closed position. However, the trays 200 and 300 can be open and closed in a different manner. In this regard, any means that will result in the opening and the closing of the trays of the printer can be used.
The input print media support surface 210 of the input tray 200 is positioned outboard of the output print media support surface 310 of the output tray 300 (i.e., the input print media support surface 210 is positioned a distance further from the center of the printer 100 than the output print media support surface 310) when the input tray and the output tray are in the closed position. This is a result of the rotation of the input tray 200 to the closed position, where the input tray 200 is positioned below the output tray 300 when the trays are in the open position. However, it is noted that the output print media support surface 310 of the output tray 300 could be positioned outboard of the input print media support surface 210 of the input tray 200 when the input tray 200 and the output tray 300 are in a closed position. This could be the case, by way of example, when the input tray 200 is positioned above the output tray 300 when the trays are in the open position.
FIG. 6 is similar to the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,129. In FIG. 6, the printer device includes a body or housing 22 in which the various operating components, e.g., paper transport mechanism 32, 34, 36, 38 print heads (P) 40, 42,44, 46, etc., are located and to which a power supply 14 is connected. The printer 20 includes a multi-directional paper or sheet input tray 24. The tray 24 is constructed to hold a stack of plural paper sheets 10 or other printable sheet material (media), and to enable such sheets to feed to the printer from the top of the stack/tray (i.e., a “top feed” tray) or can be constructed to feed from the bottom of the stack/tray (i.e., a “bottom feed” tray). The bottom of the tray is defined as that part of the tray which supports the paper. The input tray can be used with cam-type pick up roller printers.
Irrespective of the type of the input tray 24, the printer 20 itself is configurable to enable it to be disposed in one of two orientations so that when the device 20 is located on the wall 11, or on some other vertically oriented surface, its input tray 24 is in a generally vertical direction and when the device 20 is located on the shelf 13 or on some other horizontally oriented surface its input tray 24 is also in the generally vertical direction. It should be noted that the paper input tray 24 can be oriented so that it is in a precise vertical orientation, or it may be directed in a generally vertical orientation, e.g., at some acute angle with respect to horizontal. Moreover, that acute angle can be relatively large, e.g., 45 degrees or more, to enable each sheet of paper 10 or other printable material to make use of gravity to effect or facilitate the entry of the each sheet of paper or other printable material into the device 20. Thus, the term “generally vertical direction” as used hereinafter should be understood to have a broad meaning. It should be noted that if the tray is in a precisely vertical orientation it would need some modification to keep the paper in it from falling forward. In the printer shown, the input tray is limited to two positions. By widening the space that the paper enters the printer from the rotary device, one can readily provide a printer enabling one to adjust the tray somewhat (e.g., 5 degrees) at those positions.
The printer 20 also includes a dual directional outlet or exit port 26 located at a lower point on the housing and through which paper or other printable sheet material that have been printed with indicia by the print head of the printer exit for collection. In order to collect the printed sheets 10 exiting from the printer's outlet 26, the device includes an outfeed or outlet tray 28. The outlet or outfeed tray 28 is in the form of a basket hingedly mounted adjacent the outlet 26 so that it is oriented in a generally vertical direction, e.g., either precisely vertical or at some acute angle to vertical. The basket may be constructed in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,808, (the complete disclosure of which in incorporated herein by reference) wherein the basket section is collapsible, or may be of a fixed shape and configuration, e.g., molded, of plastic such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,628 (the complete disclosure of which in incorporated herein by reference)
Thus, the tray/basket 28 can be a preformed unit that is hingedly connected to the device 20 so that it is suspended from the device and hangs in a generally vertical direction irrespective of whether the device is mounted vertically or horizontally. Moreover, the basket/tray 28 is constructed so that its front wall 28A extends at an acute angle to vertical. Further, the back wall has a first upper section 28D and a second lower section 28B that can be at an angle, or parallel to the front wall 28A so that a basket structure is formed that will hold the sheets of paper 10 and prevent the sheets of paper 10 from falling out of the basket tray 28.